


i'll give you my love 💗

by taebear7



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Flustered Park Sunghoon, HeeseungHoon, Kid!Jungwon, Kindergarten Teacher Heeseung, M/M, Maknae line are kids, Model Sunghoon, STREAM GIVEN-TAKEN, Sunghoon and Jake are bffs, excessive usage of the word gorgeous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taebear7/pseuds/taebear7
Summary: //   sunghoon's nephew is under his care after his sister got into a car accident and passed away along with her husband. sunghoon is a world famous model but is stupefied in front of jungwon's kindergarten teacher who's simply gorgeous. //
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 22
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

being a successful model at the ripe age of twenty-one was not something park sunghoon had even thought of when he was younger. he hadn't planned out his future, unlike most of his classmates who already had a full-fledged plan. it was by pure luck that he got scouted while he was in a cafe. 

the scout had been really persistent and honestly sunghoon was scared of him but he accepted the card and within a year, he had debuted and today he was one of the most famous young male model. every fashion related magazine had his face on it. 

becoming a world-famous model at twenty-one was definitely because he lucked out but being a parent figure at twenty-one was only due to a tragedy.

a year ago his sister and her husband had got into a car crash and were announced dead at the site. little jungwon was so young but so, so mature for his age. he had cried a lot in sunghoon's arms but when he had finally calmed down, he had said in a wobbly tone, 

"mummy and daddy are in heaven, aren't they? i'll grow up well so that they'll be proud of me."

yang jungwon or park jungwon was much more articulated and versed in vocabulary than other kids his age, something which sunghoon soon learnt after officially adopting his nephew. he wanted to spend more time with his nephew, and he tried his best to but being a model, his schedule some times didn't allow him to do what he wanted.

at first he had decided to hire a nanny but the thought of jungwon interacting and playing with kids his age was more appealing. just to be sure, he asked jungwon about his opinion and the four year old was simply delighted to go to kindergarten and meet new people.

"i'll have so much fun, hoonie! i'll make new friends!" jungwon giggled, bouncing up and down. sunghoon couldn't help but smile at the endearing sight, hugging the little boy. "of course, wonie." 

it had been a month since jungwon started going to kindergarten and to say he loved it was an understatement. sunghoon was just happy that the boy wouldn't be lonely while he's busy with his work.

"hoonie!" jungwon squealed, continuing once sunghoon looked at him, "we went to the library today, heedungie read us a story!" the boy exclaimed, eyes sparkling. sunghoon reached out and grabbed the boy, hoisting him on his hip, "really? how nice of heedungie."

and that was the beginning of it. jungwon gushing about 'heedungie' became a daily occurrence at home and sunghoon was growing more curious about the person who had completely charmed jungwon. he didn't have to be curious for too long because currently he was on his way to jungwon's kindergarten to pick him up. it was his first time picking him up, having been too busy before. previously, he had tasked one of his managers with pick up duty. today, his workload had been lesser.

the mental image of jungwon's surprised yet happy face made a smile appear on sunghoon's face as he parked the car and got out. it was winter and the cold crisp air greeted him as soon he was outside. he headed in the building. a lady took him to the class where his son was. 

all the classes had see though classes, covered midway with different colours; purple being the one jungwon's class had. from the glass, he could see that there were only a few students in the class. there were two pick up timings and jungwon had told him that he wanted to be picked up at the latest timing which explained why there were only three students in the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

the person who sunghoon assumed must be the teacher was crouching beside jungwon, who was smiling at the elder. sunghoon approached the door and was about to open it when the other two students got up from their seats and said something to the teacher before running out the class, side-stepping him as he was standing just outside the class. sunghoon heard the teacher reprimand the kids softly for running. he still hadn't seen the teacher but his voice was mellifluous.

"hoonie!" 

jungwon yelled, a big smile on his face causing the teacher to straighten up and turn around to look for the person whom jungwon had called for happily. 

sunghoon had come across many people who were beautiful, which was a given while working in the model industry. he had come across many people, but none had made him stop and blatantly stare at them. 

none except jungwon's kindergarten teacher.

he was ethereal. a fierce yet soft kind of beauty who had completely captivated him with just one look. those big brown doe eyes were just mesmerising, seeming to contain entire galaxies in them. sunghoon could drown in those eyes.

"hoonie?" it was jungwon's confused voice that snapped sunghoon out of his staring session, quickly averting his gaze upon realising that he had been staring at the gorgeous human being for who knows how long. not to mention that he was also jungwon's teacher and was probably thinking that he was a total weirdo.

"hello, i'm-" sunghoon began, trying to save the last bit of his dignity but was cut off. "hoonie! hoonie, this is heedungie!" jungwon said, motioning to the gorgeous human being or 'heedungie' as jungwon liked to call him. 'heedungie' chuckled softly, patting jungwon's head who beamed at him. 

"jungwon, why don't you continue coloring? i'll be speaking with your dad about boring adult stuff, you don't want to join us, do you?" heeseung asked, voice so calm and gentle and childlike. jungwon shook his head, grabbing a colour pencil.

heeseung smiled at him before looking at sunghoon who wanted nothing more than to vanish from the face of earth, having made a fool out of himself in front of the most beautiful person on the planet. he began approaching him. sunghoon was mentally screaming at him to back off because he wouldn't be able to handle his beauty at such a close distance.

he flashed a disarming smile, pearly teeth on display. it's a miracle that sunghoon didn't faint on the spot. "i'm heeseung, lee heeseung." he outstretched his hand and sunghoon shook it. his skin was so soft and warm.

lee heeseung. it suited him.

"i'm park sunghoon." heeseung smiled at him, and sunghoon looked down only to see that he was still holding his hand. he abruptly let go, missing the warmth while his face was turning a furious shade of red. 

"it's nice to finally meet you, jungwon has talked a lot about you." heeseung said, 

"only good things don't worry." he added and sunghoon mentally sighed a breath of relief. he couldn't have jungwon ruining his chances with heeseung, even though he had already ruined them. sort of,

"i could say the same about you." sunghoon replied. "and only good thinds, don't worry." he used heeseung's dialogue on him which made the teacher smile. "i suppose you want to talk about jungwon. he's a really good student. he's made many friends and is attentive during classes. he also possesses a higher intellect than other kids."

"he gets it from his mother." sunghoon replied. his sister was an intellectual and he wasn't surprised when jungwon showed similar traits. he had also made sure to tell jungwon all he could about his real parents and how wonderful they were.

"of course, jungwon has mentioned her." heeseung replied and unlike before his breathtaking smile seemed to possess a sadness which meant that he knew sunghoon had adopted jungwon. how much does jungwon adore his teacher to tell him about basically everything?

it must be those big doe eyes and pretty smile. heeseung radiated a kind of innocence and warmth which made you feel comfortable in his presence; comfortable enough to spill all your secrets and fears. it must also be what made him such a great teacher.

"it's commendable really, how you've raised jungwon." his voice had so much sincerity.

sunghoon had to blink back tears. it hadn't been easy adopting jungwon. many had said and taunted him that a kid would ruin his career and whatnot. all he wanted to do was provide a home for the boy who had lost it. he wanted to take care of jungwon and hearing someone praise him for doing a good job at it felt nice. he felt relieved and happy.

"thank you. really, it means a lot." sunghoon replied. "i have to give credit when its due." heeseung replied, a smile on his face which was doing wonders to sunghoon's heart. was it possible to grow fond of a person within the first ten minutes of your first meeting?

it must be the heeseung effect which had affected jungwon and now him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you weren't expecting this, were you? (wink wink)
> 
> i posted this because i wanted to express my gratitude for all the comments and kudos.❤
> 
> yes, i have no impulse control and posted ANOTHER heeseunghoon fic, sorry not sorry.
> 
> stay safe and healthy.💟
> 
> i'm out💜


	3. Chapter 3

"hoonie, do you like heedungie?" jungwon asked, piercing the silence that had settled in while sunghoon was working on some emails. it had been three hours since they came back from the kindergarten and the gorgeous doe-eyed teacher was all sunghoon could think of and had decided to do some work in order to distract himself.

like him? 

of course he liked him. he really didn't want to admit it because he knew how badly he would be teased but he was positively crushing on jungwon's kindergarten teacher, lee heeseung. it was nice to finally know his name and not call him heedungie (not that this name wasn't cute) or jungwon's kindergarten teacher.

"yes, wonie." sunghoon answered

truthfully, ignoring the loud beating of his heart. jungwon grinned and clapped his hands before picking up the paper that he was drawing on and handed it to sunghoon.

it was a drawing of three stick figures. two adult and one kid. it was no rocket science that the two adults were sunghoon and heeseung and the kid was jungwon. the stick figures were holding hands and there were happy smiles on their faces.

a feeling of warmth surged in sunghoon. "this is wonderful, wonie." he said, eyes not leaving the picture. "shall we frame this and hang it up in your room?" the question was met with loud, affirmative giggles and squeals. sunghoon held the smaller's hand and together they walked to his room.

after hanging it up, jungwon had asked him to take a picture of the framed drawing with him posing, and maybe sunghoon had taken one too many pictures but if someone else was in his place they would be obliged do the same. jungwon posing while poking his cheek, dimples on full display was too cute to resist.

"send it to heedungie!" jungwon said, puppy eyes on display. he knew exactly what he was doing. "wonie, i don't have his number." sunghoon replied. he could see the pout forming which was a tell-tale sign of jungwon sulking. he rarely threw a fit which is why it was harder to pacify him, since the two-three fits he threw per year were at full force.

"how about this? i'll ask heedungie his number tomorrow and send the picture to him, okay?" upon hearing him, jungwon's face brightened up, cheering. sunghoon smiled in spite of the turmoil brewing inside of him. what had he gotten himself into? he had to ask jungwon's (gorgeous) teacher his number. 

freaking fantastic. 

not to mention that he had spent a good five or ten minutes just staring (admiring, if you may) at his beauty, which he was sure heeseung had noticed and thought of him as a creep. in sunghoon's defence, it wasn't his fault but heeseung's. why did he have to be so utterly gorgeous? 

sunghoon swore that the man possessed the most beautiful features he had ever seen, proportions that were out of this world and he had something; something that was so pure and kind and warm, like sunlight on melting snow.

he had this aura and charm that attracted everyone towards him. 

💗

"shut up jake." sunghoon grumbled, while his best friend's laughter filled the car. he was seconds away from hanging up the call, he had called his best friend for advice but all jake had done was laugh. truly helpful, please note the sarcasm. jake recovered from his laughing fit, "so you're telling me you changed your schedule only so that you could go see jungwon's attractive teacher?"

sunghoon's cheeks instantly turned to a dark red. when he had changed his schedule, he had reasoned with himself that he was doing so in order to spend more time with jungwon and relieve his manger of the task to drop and pick jungwon from the kindergarten. and while these reasons were completely true, he had also hoped that he could get to know heeseung better.

hearing jake say it just made it him realise that yes, he wanted to. he wanted to know heeseung better or perhaps just see him because he had no clue if heeseung was single or not. no, sunghoon. now is not the time to think about this, you don't want to look like a ripe tomato in front of heeseung, do you?

"are you daydreaming about jungwon's teacher?" jake teased and sunghoon promptly ended the call. he didn't need jake's teasing, especially not when he was minutes away from seeing the gorgeous teacher. he had already ruined his first impression, and he certainly didn't want to ruin the second one too. 

he had even thought of getting flowers or something but that would've been weird, wouldn't it? 

he entered the building, heading towards jungwon's classroom, having memorized the way yesterday. he came to a stop upon reaching the purple room. like yesterday, there weren't many kids in the class. jungwon was speaking with one of the kids who strongly resembled a desert fox. his eye-smile was simply adorable.

sunghoon didn't know how long he was standing outside the class, a smile on his face as he watched his son, until a familiar voice broke the silence.

"they're cute, aren't they?" heeseung asked, seeming to appear from thin air or sunghoon had been too busy watching his son to notice his surroundings. probably the latter. 

"truly." sunghoon replied, warning signs flashing in his mind when heeseung smiled in response. how in the world did he look so soft and gorgeous at the same time, or actually all the time? sunghoon swore that heeseung was the kind of person who would never have a bad picture. never. 

it was quiet for a few seconds, with sunghoon staring at heeseung yet again averting his gaze at the last moment. great, there went his failed attempt at a better second impression. he just had to ruin it by staring at heeseung again.

"let's go in, i'm sure jungwon will be happy seeing you here." heeseung spoke, the smile still present on his face and a glint of amusement in his eyes. he must be thinking that sunghoon was such a weirdo.

thankfully, heeseung didn't look offended or anything of that sort.

they both entered the classroom, loud squeals welcoming them, "mr. lee! " a giggle escaped heeseung's mouth at the sight. sunghoon waited for jungwon to notice him, having purposefully hid behind a pillar, flushing when he saw heeseung wink at him.

"hoonie!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it💟
> 
> please leave a kudos and comment if you did❤
> 
> stay safe and healthy💚
> 
> i'm out💜

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is so freakin' cute that i couldn't help myself from posting this even though i have an unfinished work!!
> 
> this prompt just hit me suddenly and this work was the result of it.
> 
> i'll be updating after i'm finished with my yeonbin work.
> 
> hope you like it. 
> 
> please leave a kudos and comment, i wanna talk with you guys!❤
> 
> i'm out💜


End file.
